


[Podfic] It is good to have hobbies

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sub John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>archiaart's Beautiful image got lodged in my brain and wouldn't leave. So I was compelled to write a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It is good to have hobbies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It is good to have hobbies.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012965) by [Lestradesexwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lestradesexwife/pseuds/Lestradesexwife). 



[archiaart's image](http://archiaart.tumblr.com/post/64180995498/happy-birthday)

Length: 10:05  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ijr3b7sagzazkzb/It+is+good+to+have+hobbies.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/it-is-good-to-have-hobbies) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music: [Bad Machine](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOyofTZElps) - Nostalgia & Aami ft. Insomnia

 

 


End file.
